


如果我说（1）

by Sandewey0412



Category: NCT, najun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandewey0412/pseuds/Sandewey0412
Relationships: Najun - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	如果我说（1）

R18

金牌律师娜×平面模特俊  
极度ooc，现背，剧情辣鸡，走向成谜。  
身高操作，娜比俊高七厘米；年龄操作，娜比俊大五岁。  
剧情操作，俊家因为俊的母亲是日本人所以在日本工作生活。

“十六岁那年，我被人从海里救了出来。  
我时常会回想那晚的场景。  
我看不清他的脸，他伏下身……”

黄仁俊又做梦了，五年前那天晚上的梦。  
缓缓睁开眼睛，一张男人的脸凑得极近。

“醒了吗？我的……宝贝。”  
？？？  
黄仁俊懵掉，鼻尖即将相碰，下意识地挥拳。  
对面男人吃痛低头，自己头上也传来痛。  
“臭小子！怎么对罗先生呢！”  
“父亲？！”  
黄霖国哼了一口气，不好意思地对罗渽民说“渽民，仁俊还是不懂事，多见谅。”  
罗渽民摆摆手笑道“没事没事。”浓红的血却从一只鼻孔里流出来  
“暴力美学，也是一种奖赏。”  
这一句话是用韩文说的，黄霖国 听不懂，黄仁俊懂了，气的想要再给这个韩国人一拳。  
“渽民，快擦擦！”黄霖国 急忙抽出几张纸  
“爸！这个韩国人是个变态！”  
“胡说什么！”

“……以后呢，渽民就正式在我的事务所里工作了，你这个小子要和渽民好好相处。”  
相处什么？黄仁俊一个白眼。  
送走父亲，黄仁俊收拾收拾背包打算走。歪头看到一直在旁边盯着他的罗渽民“干嘛？你还不走吗？”  
“这是我的个人办公室啊。”罗渽民似笑非笑。  
黄仁俊明白了，合着他一直当做休息室的屋是父亲收拾好了安排给罗渽民的，白费了他觉得这是父亲事务所里最好的一间房间。  
“那我走了。” 小赵已经给他发信息有新行程了。

罗渽民却一个伸手撑着墙，挡住了黄仁俊前进的路，俯身看着黄仁俊。  
“干嘛？离得这么近？”这种壁咚的姿势让黄仁俊有些不爽。  
罗渽民没有什么表情，低声说“很高兴见到你……俊俊。”  
黄仁俊还没来得及拒绝罗渽民这么叫自己，面前的男人就吻上了他的唇。  
“啪！”慌张的黄仁俊照着男人的脸就扇“你，果然是个变态吧！！！”满脸通红，背着包冲出去。

“仁俊的性格有点爆，他母亲去世得早，我也有些惯着他了。”  
正在搞文件的罗渽民笑道“没有啊，我觉得仁俊还挺可爱的呢。”  
“唉，我也渐渐老了，这几年也开始力不从心了。这个事务所和仁俊，都要拜托你了。”  
罗渽民认真地看着黄霖国“您放心……岳父。”  
黄霖国做出“嘘”的手势“还是先别这么叫了，仁俊还没想起来。”

这边黄仁俊和小赵汇合，带了好几年黄仁俊的小赵一眼看出这人心情不好，调侃“哟，这是谁惹我们小少爷不高兴了？”  
黄仁俊没什么威慑力地瞪了小赵一眼，堵着气坐到副驾驶“还能是谁？我爸领来个韩国人，亲近的让我觉得我跟个外人似的。你说他个韩国人在本国发展的好好地来日本干嘛？”  
小赵是黄霖国提点过的人，关于罗渽民的事情也早有耳闻“啊，是罗渽民吗？不过他是著名的金牌律师，这次来日本到伯父的事务所也会让伯父面上很有光吧。”  
黄仁俊不屑地哼气，胳膊搭在窗口。  
车在路口停下，人行横道经过几位大学生样子的女孩。  
|“喂喂喂，那辆车上，是那个模特吗？” “哇，真的吧？好帅！”|  
微笑着目送女孩们经过，小赵开口“因为模特的关系，越来越受欢迎了呢。”  
“是吗？”黄仁俊只是回应，小赵也没接着说下去。  
黄仁俊略微知道自己在女孩中人气原因，本来只是中规中矩的小模特，突然和某位小有名气的男模特拍了几次略带色气的海边沙滩照，在小圈子里有了名气。  
自知性取向的黄仁俊对此倒没有抗拒的意思，能火就行。

拍摄任务结束后，小赵打来电话“仁俊啊，公司这边突然有事情我脱不开身，接下来也没有行程了，要不然你直接坐地铁回去吧？”  
“喂喂喂，不是吧！你知道下午五点的地铁多拥挤吗？”黄仁俊有点窒息。  
“真的非常抱歉！但是个这边真的来了个客户……哦对了，刚刚罗先生打电话问你的行程，他说你上了地铁跟他发消息，到了他那站他就上去找你。”  
让那个变态找我？黄仁俊撇撇嘴“好啦，我自己回去好啦。反正除了女孩子们也没人能认出我。”

即使距始发站只有三站，地铁上也没有坐的位置。到了办公楼区，蜂拥而上的下班族把黄仁俊挤到封闭的那面车门处。  
意识到这一站也是罗渽民会上的那站，黄仁俊又往后缩了缩，他不想让那个变态盯上！  
说到变态……黄仁俊正色。他想起最近网络上流传的话题，地铁上的女高中生被变态拍照侵犯。  
不过现在也不是女孩们放学的时候。  
疲惫感袭来，人挤人的沉默中，黄仁俊感觉昏昏欲睡。自己最近倒头就睡太多了，就算是刚刚被罗渽民弄醒，自己也只是终于能在午后挤出来两个小时休息。最近的工作一个接着一个，从沙滩照开始就是如此，所幸小赵说明天起的周末自己能休息。

“嗯？”屁股上传来莫名的触感，本来只是以为蹭了一下，下一秒更为明显的手指顺着股缝向上。  
“变态！”黄仁俊惊醒，反手抓住那只手，低声说“还请适可而止。”  
说是这么说，可现在疲惫的他不能保证自己在这拥挤的车厢内能钳得过对方。  
背后的男人嗤笑“呵，小朋友，如果我继续，你是要做什么呢？抓着我的手大喊变态吗？周围都是下班族男人，有人会救你吗？”  
察觉到黄仁俊力量松懈，男人凑到黄仁俊耳后“还是，你想让他们也加入进来？”  
黄仁俊这才注意到周围几个人盯着他，跟身后的男人交换眼神。  
还是团伙吗？  
旁边的人侧身站，挡住了黄仁俊，顺便拍开黄仁俊抓着男人的手。  
因为黄仁俊的屈从，男人肆无忌惮的抚摸上了黄仁俊的细腰，一只手向上攀，另一只手顺着黄仁俊的屁股向前去。黄仁俊的宽松运动装方便了他的侵略，隔着衣物揉着黄仁俊的阴茎，熟练地手指挑弄着乳头。  
黄仁俊的呼吸粗重呼吸起来，脸上通红，用手捂着嘴以免呻吟声泄露。  
男人满意的添黄仁俊的耳垂“这么乖巧，会让你少受很多罪。”  
一阵颤栗，男人的手已经进入内衣，握上了那根开始变硬的东西，一边揉一边撸动。黄仁俊腿软地有些站不住。

“唔——”身后的男人突然闷哼，动作停下。  
黄仁俊努力恢复精神，模模糊糊地发现旁边男人的同伙已经没有身影。  
“我已经拍了照片，如果不想我报警，下一站立刻下车。”  
是罗渽民！黄仁俊突然感觉这人的形象在他心中高大起来，袭来的安全感让他呼出一口长气。

男人下车后，一拨人下去，又有一拨人上来，拥挤没变，罗渽民靠到了黄仁俊身后。  
罗渽民拍拍黄仁俊的肩“好啦仁俊尼，没事了。”  
方才几乎达到顶点的身体终归是敏感的，罗渽民的接触惊得黄仁俊一抖“啊……”  
“那个，现在，先不要碰我，好吗？”  
他的声音沾满情欲，下半身还在硬着，只能尽力遮掩。  
罗渽民心里偷笑，低下头靠近，嘴唇几乎吻着黄仁俊的耳朵“你看起来，很痛苦啊。需要我帮你吗？俊俊。”  
“不是，你在说什么啊……这里是地铁里啊。”  
“没关系的，你看看周围”周围也有很多小情侣，黄仁俊想起刚刚那站是有名的步行街，应该有许多来约会的人们。罗渽民用自己的外衣一侧包住黄仁俊“没有人会注意到的，所以，交给我吧。”  
低沉的声音近乎蛊惑，黄仁俊双手撑住前面，脸埋在双臂间，任由这人褪下自己的裤子握着还未软下去的自己那处。  
男人的手温度正好，技术比刚才那位更甚，摩擦着黄仁俊。另一只手在黄仁俊胸前打转。  
黄仁俊的双臂埋着他快要滴血的脸，和控制不住泄露出紧咬的唇的呻吟。  
这男人也太会了吧？黄仁俊想，不愧是被自己称为变态的男人。

黄仁俊射了出来，一时没站稳，仰在罗渽民怀里。自己的浊白沾了罗渽民一手，他更是不敢去看这个人的脸。不过罗渽民没有辜负黄仁俊对他的评价，钳着黄仁俊的下巴，舔那只“侍奉”过黄仁俊的手“嗯，俊俊的气味，很是美味。”  
满意地看到了黄仁俊发抖的眼睛。

下了地铁，冷风吹得黄仁俊渐渐平静下来，有意走在罗渽民前面几步。或者说罗渽民有意跟在黄仁俊身后几步。高档小区周围的街道人少，黄仁俊问罗渽民“你，还有那个男人，摸男人的话，有什么好玩的？”虽然自己喜欢男人，但黄仁俊还是压着激烈的心跳说出来。  
“好玩？那个男人是卑劣的犯罪行为，根据日本刑法176条，强制侵犯罪会判六个月以上十年以下有期徒刑的。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我不一样！”  
黄仁俊小声辩驳，有什么不一样。  
罗渽民快步赶上黄仁俊，从背后抱住他“仁俊，从今往后，无论发生什么，我都会守护你的。”  
黄仁俊愣了几秒，挥拳推开罗渽民“难道不是你这家伙最危险了吗？！”  
努力控制自己过于猛烈的心跳，黄仁俊气喘吁吁地说“我，我本来就想击退那个人的！只不过他的同伙太多！我不需要你的保护！”  
像是要掩盖自己的心虚，黄仁俊转身大步就走。  
“喂，你去哪？”身后的声音  
“回家！”黄仁俊没好气。  
“一起吗？”  
“一起个鬼！”

黄仁俊上楼关门进屋，才有空平复自己激动的情绪。向着客厅说一声“我回来了。”  
黄霖国探头“哎？渽民没有跟你一起回来吗？”  
“哎？我为什么要跟那种家伙一起回啊？”  
黄霖国叹气，想了想“你也二十六岁了，还没有学会怎么跟人好好相处吗？我看，你必须得学学了。”  
黄仁俊懵“怎么突然说这种话？”  
“如果给你找一个一起生活的兄弟，是不是会改变呢？”  
“兄弟？？？”黄仁俊惊讶的话音刚落，门铃就响了。  
黄霖国笑得有点深意“哎呀，看样子是来了。”

黄仁俊心中不好的预感愈加大，玄关传来说话的声音。  
“先生，今晚上打扰了。”  
“渽民不用那么见外啦！你应该说‘我回来了’。”  
说话声音越来越近，两个人进入客厅。黄仁俊看着眼前阴魂不散的人几乎想晕过去。然而父亲接下来的一句话让他更想不省人事。“仁俊啊，渽民今天开始，就是你的哥哥了。”  
说完了事情，留内心刷屏的黄仁俊和笑眯眯的罗渽民大眼瞪小眼，黄霖国自己乐滋滋地撸起袖子“我去拿酒，明天周末，今晚我们三个好好喝一杯！”  
罗渽民挂着那种亲和的笑“昀昀，从今往后，我们就在一起生活吧。”  
什，什么？！黄仁俊想要抱头大喊“有没有人告诉我这只是一个梦！”

“重新介绍一下，罗渽民，我的养子，你的哥哥。将来要听哥哥的话，好好改改你身上的缺点。”  
“绝对不行！这种变态！”

黄仁俊睁眼，还未搞清楚刚刚的梦，身上的负重感提醒他往上看。  
妈的怎么又是这个阴魂不散的罗渽民！  
“仁俊尼，要一直在一起啊。”  
这是什么病娇语气啊！话说回来，这个人在摸哪里啊！  
“你！不准碰我的那里！”  
罗渽民没有理会，褪下黄仁俊的裤子，隔着内裤上揉戳黄仁俊的后穴，另一只手握着前面开始撸动。  
“哎？你等……”趴着的黄仁俊无法反抗，身体比大脑更先做出反应。  
把黄仁俊翻个个儿，罗渽民勃起的阴茎和黄仁俊的靠在一起，互相摩擦。  
“你，你个变态！”  
“变态？不是哦，我可是仁俊的哥哥哦。”  
“哥…哥…个鬼！”因为呻吟，黄仁俊的声音连不成串，双腿叉开，胸上贴着起伏的罗渽民。  
“一副生气的要哭的样子，其实还是很享受吧。”罗渽民压抑着笑的声音传进黄仁俊的耳朵。  
“你！你算什么！”  
“哎？”  
自己还是趴着睡觉的姿势。“梦中梦……”这是什么鬼一样的梦啊？黄仁俊起身，下身硬着。  
昨天发生了那种事，不怪我这么想啊！黄仁俊红着脸为自己开脱。  
而且那个变态居然真的成为了我的哥哥，这才真的是噩梦吧。去洗个澡，忘掉这些烂事情吧。

去楼上浴室的路经过去世的母亲的灵堂，门开着。黄仁俊过去，看到罗渽民跪在那里。  
听到门口的动静，罗渽民睁开眼睛，看向房间门口的黄仁俊“早上好，仁俊尼。”  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“来看望一下母亲，告诉她我被领养了”  
“你认识我母亲？”  
罗渽民垂下眼，又向着照片鞠了一躬“儿时有幸受过母亲照拂，她是我见过最温暖善良的女士。”  
黄仁俊的心也沉静下来，“是，他确实是位好母亲。”  
黄仁俊余光看陷入回忆沉默的罗渽民，好像也没那么讨厌了。虽然不知道他以往经历了什么，不过他是尊敬自己母亲的人。

罗渽民的亲生母亲没有给过他爱，至少他没有记得，他记得的，只有恨。  
孤儿院的日子里，黄仁俊的母亲田中惠琚成为了他生活中的光，弥补了他心中绝大部分的母爱。田中惠琚常来孤儿院，最喜欢带着他玩，一起野餐，教他骑自行车，给他擦汗擦嘴巴，点着他的鼻子说他小猫洗脸。  
罗渽民看向黄仁俊，这个孩子在他羡慕的环境中长大，他真的很羡慕他。不过正是这样在爱中长大的孩子，吸引了他的全部目光和心。

“哎？早上好啊！我闻到了很香的味道哦。”黄霖国穿着睡衣上来打招呼。


End file.
